The present invention relates to a level, particularly to a level provided with impact-absorbing end caps.
A typical level is widely used in construction, decorating and the like fields for helping to measure and assure that surfaces are horizontal, vertical or oblique to the horizon by a certain angle. The level generally comprises a main body, which has one plane surface, and bubble indicators mounted on the main body. Disadvantages with such levels are that the main body of the level may be easily damaged if accidentally dropped or impacted during use. In typical levels, two end caps are usually mounted one to each end of the main body of the level in order to absorb impact energy in dropping or impacting condition so as to decrease damage to the main body. This type of end cap is generally made of resilient material, such as plastic, rubber or the like. Traditionally, the simplest impact-absorbing end caps are directly formed through two ends of the main body being covered with resilient material, and the outer end surfaces of the end caps are formed as plane surfaces. However, the impact-absorbing performance of this kind of end cap may be inefficient. Many new impact-absorbing end caps, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,270, are developed for improvement, but have a complex structure which makes manufacture difficult and costly. The present invention overcomes current technical problems and provides a level with improved end caps with improved impact-absorbing performance.